


the perks of dating the savior

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After rescuing Hook from near-death, Emma and Killian retreat to their home to recover. Set post 5x13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the perks of dating the savior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [only_halfway_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_halfway_there/gifts).



> Shoutout to Tricia for making me write this.

“Only a little bit further.” Emma told him, curling her arm tighter around his waist, letting him lean more on her. The adrenaline was still pumping through her veins. They’d _barely_ saved him in time. A few minutes later and the outcome would have been far more devastating. “I’ve got you. Don’t worry.”

“I know you do, love.” Killian drawled out, his words dripping with the pain he was trying valiantly to hide from her. But she knew. She could see through his strained smiles and false-bravado. It wasn’t the first time she’d seen him battered and bloodied. Only this time he’d been a chew toy for a mythical beast, instead of a speed bump for an oncoming car.

Emma rounded the corner and inhaled sharply as she saw _their_ house. Even in the Underworld it existed, exactly the way it had been when she’d left it back home. “Come on.” She urged, struggling to get him up the stairs. His legs didn’t seem to work and he kept stumbling.

She was relieved to find that no one was occupying their house. That would have been hellaciously awkward and given her current state of mind, the residents wouldn’t have been sticking around.

“You brought me home.” Killian smiled as brightly as he could, his eyes pained.

“Of course I did. We needed somewhere safe.” Emma helped him inside and onto the sofa. He was a mess. His eyes was still somewhat swollen (though nowhere near as bad as it had been when she’d seen him in the graveyard), his lips were cracked and bleeding, and his face was covered in blood from a head wound that also matted his hair. His chest and arms were torn up and his clothes were tattered from who knew _what_. He was burned, battered, and bloodied… but he was _alive_ – as much as one could be in the Underworld.

She half threw herself at him, knowing he was in pain, but she hadn’t had the opportunity to hold him in her arms yet and that was all she could _think_ of doing. His arms wrapped around her, despite the pain, and he held her tightly.

“I missed you.” He whispered, pressing his face into the crook of her neck, breathing her in. “It felt like _years_ without you.”

Emma nodded, feeling tears stinging her eyes as she cradled the back of his head gently. “Everything _stopped_ when I lost you.” She whispered, trying to keep her voice even, even as she felt a sob rising up in her throat. She pulled back, wiping at her eyes with an embarrassed laugh. “ _Sorry._ I need to get you cleaned up. You’re in pain.”

“The _real_ pain was being without you, Emma.” Killian told her, lifting his hand to cup her cheek, drawing her in for a long-awaited kiss.

That had to be one of the most endearing and slightly ridiculous things he’d ever said, but it was true to his form and one of the many reasons she loved him. She sank into the kiss, fingers curling around the lapels of his ruined leather jacket. For now they were safe and everything else seemed to fall away for the moment. Nothing else mattered, not even the coppery taste of his blood as it smeared over her lips.

None of that mattered. Only he mattered.

Killian broke from the kiss was a sound of surprise. “Bloody hell.” He remarked, lifting his hand to his eye, the one that had been partially swollen shut.

Emma stared at it in awe, her brows rising upwards. “Wasn’t that… It was swollen wasn’t it?” She brushed his fingers away and trailed her own over his eyebrow and above the rise of his cheekbone. “It’s healed?”

They stared at each other for a long moment before Emma leaned back in to kiss him again. There was something different in the air between them, something almost palpable and electric. It tasted like her magic and felt like their love.

Killian groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure as Emma pressed him back onto the sofa more, moving to straddle his hips as they fell into a familiar pattern. Her fingertips trailed over his bloodied cheeks, winding through his blood and sweat stained hair, relishing in the surging feel between them.

Emma drew back, breathing raggedly as she looked down at him, her eyes flickering over his face, noting the vanished injuries. “I can’t believe this is actually a _thing_.” She laughed, nipping playfully at his bottom lip.

“I can.” Killian remarked with a wry grin. He ran his hand down her back, before resting it at her hip. “I think with a little more _action_ everything else might knit back together too.” He trailed his fingers beneath the hem of her sweater, playing over the waistband of her jeans,

“You _would_ think that.” Emma grinned, leaning in to kiss him again. She shifted above him so she was sitting squarely over him, grinding her hips down against him. If he was being cocky, he was clearly starting to feel better and she _knew_ that what they were doing was directly linked to that.

Killian groaned against her lips, bucking his hips upwards in response, though the sound was a little strained and Emma knew how to fix that. Her lips slanted hungrily over his, cupping his cheek, fingers brushing over his scruffy cheeks. She had missed him _so_ much, even though only a short period of time had passed, the situation before his untimely end had made the loss even worse.

Emma fumbled with the buttons of his shirt as Killian’s fingers tugged down the zipper of her jeans, nudging them down her hips. She drew back from the kiss, pleased to see that the cuts on his chest had vanished. She moved to get off of him so she could toe her boots off and kick off her pants the rest of the way.

Killian grimaced a little as he sat up to shed his shirt, tossing it to the floor with her pants. Emma slid out of her leather jacket and pull off her sweater. “At least one part of my anatomy remained uninjured.” He smirked at her, pulling her back onto the sofa with him.

She couldn’t help but laugh, fingers playing through his hair. “I love you.” Emma told him, leaning in to kiss him as she straddled him once more.

“I love you too.” Killian whispered, his hand skimming over her bare skin, working to get her bra unhooked and drop it onto the pile of discarded clothes and undergarments.

Emma smiled at him, brushing her thumb over his bottom lip. She was in awe of the fact that he was _real_ and there beneath her. It felt like a dream. Just a few days ago she’d been laying on this sofa, dreading a life without him, but now she had him.

Killian rolled his hips beneath her, making them both groan in response as her slick flesh slid against his hardened cock. Emma kissed him with an edge of desperation and longing, before she sat up straight, reaching down between them to guide him to her entrance. Emma’s lips parted with a soft gasp as she sank down, taking him _all_ the way in before rising up on her knees and repeating the action.

“ _Emma_.” He hissed out, his fingers curling around her hip as he guided her movements, his own hips rising upwards to meet her every downward thrust. They found a rhythm that they both knew well. She slid her hands over his chest, scraping her nails through the dark hair that covered his chest – watching as wounds knit together and bruises vanished.

Emma could feel the magic pulsing between them, as intense as the coil of pleasure forming in her lower stomach. His blood may have been smeared over her fingers and the pale skin of her thighs, but his injuries were gone.

Killian drew her down, fingers curling around the back of her head as he claimed her lips in a needy kiss, their movements picking up pace. She never wanted to be without him again.

She groaned against his mouth, feeling her inner muscles starting to flutter in anticipation of her release. Emma scraped her teeth over his bottom lip, her tongue sweeping over the marks she’d left in her wake. His hook was biting into her hip and she loved the mix of pain and pleasure, which fueled her arousal.

He unwound his fingers from her hair, slipping his hand down to where they were joined, stroking over that little bundle of nerves that he knew would have her coming undone. Killian pulled back from the kiss, his eyes fixed on her face as he watched her eyes flutter closed, lips parted in a silent sound of pleasure. “That’s it Emma, _come_ for me.” He drawled out.

Emma bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out. His fingers always knew exactly how to stroke her to get her _there_. She drove herself down onto him, again and again, her inner muscles starting to flutter around him.

Killian rocked upwards more insistently, watching as Emma came undone above him. Her lips parted, eyes screwed shut, and her back arched gracefully backwards as she careened over the edge. He was right behind her, hissing out her name as he went rigid, his release spilling into her. They moved still, riding each other through the last waves of pleasure, before Emma slumped atop him, pressing her face into the crook of his neck.

They were quiet for a long time, basking in the afterglow of their releases, fingers lightly splaying over bare skin, lips brushing over shoulders and necks, eyes closed in peaceful bliss. For these few moments they could forget that they were in the Underworld and pretend they’d finally gotten to use their home for its intended purpose. They could forget that Killian had died and Emma had killed him and it was sheer luck that he was still partially alive.

“How do you feel?” Emma questioned softly, pulling back to look down at him. She played her fingers through his hair, not wanting to _stop_ touching him anytime soon.

“Everything’s all healed up, love.” He told her, “I should get hurt more often.” Killian remarked with a too-smug grin, batting his lashes up at her. 

Emma narrowed her eyes at him, tugging roughly at his hair as it slid between her fingers. “You just try dying again buddy and I’ll break you _myself_.” There was no way in hell she was letting him go again. Three times was three times too many.

Killian laughed heartily, running his hand over her back. “Don’t worry, I have no plans for dying after we get me out of here. If we even can.” His smile fell a little. “Can we?”

“We _will_.” Emma promised him, cupping his cheeks and kissing him soundly on the lips. “I’m just glad you’re safe. You were a sight for sore eyes.”

Killian stretched his arms out above his head, settling into the sofa beneath her. “Well, I can certainly say that there are perks of dating the Savior.” He winked at her. “Think that works on little injuries? Hangnails? Leg cramps?”

Emma slapped him playfully on the chest and rolled her eyes. “You’re ridiculous.”

“It’s a valid question! Now, I’m looking back and trying to remember if you’ve ever accidentally healed anything else with kisses and sex.”

“I think this is new.” Emma shook her head. “Might only be this one time too, so don’t try to get hurt to test it out.” She scrunched up her nose. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, love.” Killian smiled warmly up at her. “Do we have time to just lay here and enjoy _our_ home? Or must we return to the group?”

“I think we have a little more time,” Emma said, brushing her hair behind her shoulders, moving back down to kiss him. “I’ll _make_ time.”

 

 


End file.
